justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
OMG
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Trio |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitrehttps://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ |perf = Jerky Jessy }}"OMG" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man wearing a big red-and-gold hoodie trench coat, a gold collar and a gold necklace on his neck, three gold bracelets on his right arm, a gold ring on his right middle finger, a pair of brown pants, a pair of dark brown boots with golden buckles, and a fox helmet with an earring pierced through its left ear. P2 P2 '''is a man wearing a big red-and-gold collared cape, a black latex top that covers his chest, a dark brown-and-gold-striped sash, a black-and-gold elbow glove on his right arm, two gold bracelets on his left arm, a pair of brown pants with gold trimmings and a gold buckle, a pair of dark brown boots with gold trimmings, and an Anubis helmet. P3 '''P3 '''is a man wearing a large red-and-gold scarf, a leather strap on his chest and right shoulder, gold bracelets and gold gauntlets on his arms, a black-and-gold loincloth, a pair of brown shorts with red shins, a pair of dark brown boots with gold tongues, and a cat mask with earrings pierced through both ears. Background The routine takes place in a very dark Egyptian-themed setting, with the coaches performing on a stage built on the tip of a black pyramid. A big black statue can be seen through the building's windows and various monoliths can be seen flanking the pyramid as the camera zooms in onto the coaches. Once the song begins, the building's columns, the monoliths, and the window frames start flashing pink lights to the beat of the song. Several light formations are created as the song progresses and flash to the beat of the song behind the coaches. The light formation then starts spinning before disappearing at the song's beat drop. The statue, encrusted with jewels, start moving towards the stage. At the start of the chorus, various monoliths rise from the ground and block out of the building as gold stripes form on them and the statue. Near the end of the song, the statue turns to the right. The camera then zooms out quickly at the end of the song. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend over, then spread your legs and slam your hands down fast. Omg gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Omg gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''OMG'' is the second song by Snoop Dogg in the series. **This is his third song in the franchise, including Drop It Like It’s Hot ( ). *''OMG'' is the sixth song to have an Egyptian-themed routine. *In the gameplay teasers of the routine, some effects on the statue's head in the background are missing and the pictograms have default colors. *In the menu square, P1 s glove is purple, although it is pink in-game. *In the US gameplay teasers's thumbnail, the promotional image of P3 is shown, unlike the other US tumbnail, which features a part of the gameplay. Gallery Game Files Omg.png|''OMG'' Promotional Images Omg teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005479639760998400 Others Omg thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Omg thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video ARASH feat. SNOOP DOGG - OMG (Official video) Teasers OMG - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay OMG - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Snoop Dogg Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Cutscenes